Was it Worth it?
by OriginalSharkBiteGal
Summary: Turbo was happy. He had friends, a girlfriend, what more could he ask for? Then the new "Road Blasters" enters the arcade, and Turbo does something no other character has done before. Will he realize what he's done wrong, or will it be too late? TurboxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Another drink tap! " Turbo said to Tapper. The bartender gladly slid another drink down the bar to the famous racer. The three characters of Turbo time toasted. "A toast," Turbo began, "to our tenth anniversary!" He chugged down his drink and the twins, Ted and Teddy did the same.

"Can you believe it's been ten years, I don't even think Fix-It's been here that long!" Teddy said.

"Everyone loves us!" Ted commented.

"Correction," Turbo said, "everyone loves me!"

"Come one Turbo, without us, you'd be nothing." Ted stated.

"Yeah give us a bit of credit!" Teddy said, giving Turbo a light punch on the shoulder. Turbo gave a chuckle.

"Alright, I guess you guys get about twenty five percent of credit." The twins shrugged, that was probably the nicest thing Turbo had ever said to them. They all toasted again and took one more gulp of their root beers.

"Hey, you hear about that new game that got plugged in?" Ted asked. It was true, there was a new game at the arcade. Turbo, of course, didn't care. Not like it was any of his concern anyway.

"That gives me an idea…" Turbo said, growing a mischievous grin on his face. The twins gave nervous looks.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"How about a little 'Welcome to the arcade' prank?" Turbo said. Turbo was infamous for his pranks. He got away with almost anything.

"Aw, come on Turbo," Ted was tired of his antics, and he knew his brother was too, "it's our game's anniversary. Let's just hang out here at Tappers and have a couple more drinks." Turbo couldn't help himself though. He was already formulating a plot in his mind.

"I wonder what kind of game got plugged in anyway," he thought aloud, "better not be a racing game."

"Mr. Litwak knows we're the best racing game there is, why would he even think about getting another one?" Teddy said. The other two agreed, and they all went back to chatting, but Turbo couldn't help but think up a great prank.

"I got it!" he said out of no where, interrupting the twins conversation, "We can give them an exploding pastry or something!" Ted and Teddy shot annoyed looks at their friend. They were tired of Turbo's antics.

"Where you gonna get one of those?" Ted laughed, his brother joining him. Turbo thought about it. An exploding pastry? Who did he know that had pastries?

"Well hey there neighbor! What brings you here?" Fix-It Felix Jr. said at the entrance of his apartment building.

"Fix-It, I need one of your pies, think you could get one for me?" Turbo asked, hoping his old pal would help him out.

"Is this for another prank, Turbo? You know i didn't exactly appreciate the last prank you pulled on me." Felix remembered it all to well. Less than a month ago, Turbo had taken his hammer and replaced it with a fake one that didn't have any fixing abilities at all. He had asked him to fix a broken window but when Felix tapped the pieces of glass with his hammer it just shattered them into smaller pieces. It was a bit embarrassing for Felix, but once he got his hammer back form Turbo he forgave him.

"No, no…" he lied, "Why would I do that?" Turbo lied, but Felix saw past it.

"What are you up to?" he asked. Turbo shrugged.

"Alright i'll let you in on it, Fix-It," Turbo decided, "new game, gonna give them sort of a… Welcome to the arcade prank!" Felix was confused.

"With a pie?" that sounded more gracious than mischievous. "Well, alright Turbo." he gave in. He invited him inside to wait while he got the pie. Felix asked Mary for one of her cherry pies and she kindly gave one to Felix's friend.

"Thanks m'am! Thanks Fix-It!" Turbo said, bursting out of the building and back to Game Central Station.

"What's he going to do with that pie anyway? It's not for one of his pranks now is it?" Mary asked Felix.

"I honestly do not know, Mary." Felix admitted, "I honestly don't understand a lot about Turbo.


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo was waiting patiently outside the new game. The glowing red sign above it read, "Just Right" but that didn't help Turbo figure out what kind of game it was. He didn't really care though, but he was growing impatient. He had been waiting there since closing. By the time he got the pie ready yesterday, it was already opening, so he had to wait. As soon as one of the sorry saps in the new game exited, he'd set the timer, hand them the pie, and run. It would explode cherries all over the newcomer.

"You did it. You actually did it." Turbo turned to see the twins, Ted and Teddy.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Turbo asked.

"I'm not sure what we thought, Turbo." Teddy sighed. The twins felt bad for the characters in the new game, who ever came out would have quite a surprise.

Finally they heard footsteps echo from within the tunnel. The twins gasped and waited for the character to come out. Turbo was practically jumping up and down he was so excited. Then stepped out a young lady. She had curly blonde hair with a light blue bow in it, and a matching dress and heels. The three boys stared at her in awe. She was gorgeous. Turbo was about to walk up to the girl, but he stopped himself. Playing a prank on a girl (especial one as pretty as her) was wrong.

'What am I thinking?! I can do this!' Turbo thought. As he continued to walk towards her, the twins each grabbed one of his arms.

"Come on, Turbo. Not on her!" Ted whispered loudly. Turbo thought about it, and shook out of the twins grasp. He had to do it, the clock was ticking. Literally, he had already set the timer. The girl was standing there, in awe of her new surroundings.

"Hi!" Turbo said, a fake smile on his face, "You must be from the new game, welcome!" he held out the pie to her. The girl's face beamed.

"Oh, aren't you sweet!" she said. Her voice sounded high pitched and cute. It matched her look. Turbo's hands started to shake and just as he was about to give her the pie he ran back to Teddy and placed it in his hands.

"Take it!" Turbo screamed, ducking behind Ted.

"What?!" Teddy said, but before he could do anything, the pie exploded all over his face. The girl casually walked over.

"My, is this how you greet all the new people at the arcade?" she smiled, and took the remaining pie out of Teddy's hands. "By the way, my name's Goldilocks." Teddy wiped the cherries off his face.

"I'm Teddy," he introduced himself.

"and i'm Ted." his brother added. Goldilocks smiled.

"Oh, you're twins, aren't ya'? That's so cool!" her blue yes sparkled, and the two boys were smitten. They were both about an inch or two taller than the girl. Turbo, on the other hand, was about an inch shorter than the twins and the same height as the girl. Turbo pushed past the twins.

"I'm Turbo, the main character of our game Turbo Time, right across the way." he pointed proudly across the station to his game. Goldilocks could tell he was a bit cocky, and that the twins didn't like it.

"Fun. What kind of game is it?" she asked, rocking back on her heels.

"A racing game!" the three said in unison. Goldilocks giggled.

"My games an adventure game!" she looked to Turbo, "I'm the main character of my game too." Turbo smiled, something in common!

"Well I guess we get each other then. Both in the spotlight, the center of attention-" Turbo put an arm around the girl and guided her to Tappers, the twins followed close behind them. Goldilocks removed his arm.

"Well, I mean, center of attention isn't the way i'd put it-"

"You're right, you got to give some credit to your teammates." The twins rolled their eyes behind them.

"Yeah, without them I wouldn't be where I am. Hey where are we going?" she asked, a bit curious.

"Thought i'd offer a nice lady like you a drink. But of course, only place with drinks 'round here is tappers. Like to join us?" Turbo asked. Goldilocks thought, it wouldn't hurt to have a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Goldilocks nibbled on the pie that had a gaping hole in it, while Turbo sat beside her at the bar bragging about his trophies. Teddy was sitting on the other side of Goldilocks, and Ted on the other side of him.

"Yeah, i've won a lot of trophies in my time." Turbo continued.

"I can tell." Goldilocks rolled here eyes, "say, do you talk about anything else besides yourself?" the twins perked up at her saying this. Turbo was baffled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said do you talk about anything else besides yourself? Don't get me wrong i'm impressed with your winnings but…" Goldilocks paused.

"But…" Turbo said, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

"But after trophy nine hundred and ninety six I think it's gotten a bit dull. You're beating a dead horse, so let's talk about something else!" The twins were holding in laughs beside her. No one usually was that forward with Turbo besides them.

"Fine." Turbo said. The twins stopped laughing. "What do you got going on? What do you do in your game?" he asked.

"Well, I travel through a forest dodging obstacles and collecting gold coins. I also fight bears!" Turbo was not interested at all, but the twins found it interesting. "And at the end of the game I get a medal and confetti is everywhere! I had slain the beasts once again and i've saved the village. So in conclusion. I've got lots and lots of medals, just like you've got lots and lots of trophies."

"You think you're better than me?" Turbo asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"No, I just think you're a bit cocky is all! Thought i'd throw it back at ya'!" She retorted. No one had ever talked to Turbo like that before. Everyone knew he was a revenge taking, angry little guy who did not like to be looked down upon. The twins were laughing again, they were just as shocked as he was, but amused at the same time. "What's so funny?" Goldilocks asked, beginning to giggle herself.

"Nothing." the twins said in unison. Goldilocks laughed at this. Twins saying the same thing, it's like they had the same mind, it was so cute! Everyone was laughing now, everyone but Turbo. Turbo just sat there confused, looking at his friends, who he hadn't seen laugh this hard in years, and this girl who just stood up to him. It was so weird. He found himself attracted to her but at the same time he couldn't stand being around her.

"Do you guys win trophies?" Goldilocks asked the twins. They nodded.

"We've got a couple. Not as many as Turbo of course, but we're happy." The three smiled, and Turbo was still confused. Why was it that she'd rather talk to those two losers when she could talk to the one and only Turbo? He had one more trophies, he was better looking, much more charming, what was it that she didn't like?

"Well it doesn't matter how many you've got, it's what you do with it." she smiled, then looked at Turbo who was still sitting there with an odd look upon his face. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I- just- I'm gonna go." He pushed out his chair and left the game in an instant. Goldilocks felt bad, she probably was a little harsh.

"Glad he's gone." Teddy said to his brother. They both nodded in agreement.

"Do you think I was… Harsh?" she asked. The twins shook their heads.

"Nah, he deserved it." Ted insisted.

"Yeah, he's always like that." Teddy continued.

"He was just a bit surprised is all." Ted took a drink of his root beer.

"Surprised?" Goldilocks asked.

"Yeah, a lovely lady like you standing up to him, came out of no where!" Teddy said, his brother agreeing. Goldilocks didn't know what to say.

"I'm a lovely lady?" she smiled. The two boys began to blush.

"Well, yeah. You're cool." Teddy began.

"We like you." Ted continued.

"Not like-like or anything!" Teddy said quickly.

"You're just a fun person to hang out with." Ted explained.

"Yeah what he said." the two kept on babbling and finishing each other's sentences. It was funny.

"You're funny." Goldilocks giggled, "I'm gonna go too. Catch you later!" she then got up and walked out of the bar. The twins waited for her to be out of sight, and Teddy whacked Ted on the head.

"You're an idiot."

"No, you're the idiot."


	4. Chapter 4

On the way out of Tappers, Goldilocks spotted Turbo hanging around by the entrance of his game. She approached him awkwardly. "Um, hi."

"Hi." Turbo replied. He tried to keep his head down, he didn't want to look at her.

"Look, i'm sorry if what I said offended you. I'm pretty sure I offended you. I'm super sorry, i'm not usually like that! I'm a pretty nice person more than half of the time. It's just. I don't know! I've never met someone who loved them self so much." Goldilocks said in one breath. She took a few deep breaths, while Turbo absorbed what just happened.

"It's no big deal, I guess," Turbo lied. He had felt insulted by what she said earlier, but looking at her sorry eyes he couldn't just tell her to hit the road like he would to anyone else. "I've heard worse. I'm sorry I wasn't a fun person to talk to." 'What did i just say?!' he thought. Turbo was not one for apologizing, and he certainly didn't want to apologize to her. He wasn't even sure if he was actually sorry or not. Maybe he was just saying it to make the poor girl feel better.

"It's not that you weren't fun to talk to," Goldilocks explained, "I would have changed the subject if I knew what to change it too." She giggled. There was silence. Turbo didn't want to talk in fear she would become disinterested, Goldilocks was just waiting for Turbo to find a new subject. After a moment, she realized he was staying silent, so she spoke, "So, do you have a race car?"

"Yeah." Turbo answered.

"Cool! Could you show me? I've always loved race cars!" the request surprised Turbo but he agreed to it and lead her inside his game. His game basically consisted of a small arena which was a race course. There was the track you raced on, a winner's circle, and seats surrounding the area for the audience. Turbo lead me across the entrance to another tunnel which lead to a court. There were 3 little houses around the court, all two stories tall. The one in the middle was red, belonging to Turbo, and the other two were blue belonging to the twins. The only entrance to the house seemed to be like a metal garage door. He lifted it open just enough for me and him to get inside.

Inside was dark, until Turbo flipped on the lights. Goldilocks was in awe of the race car before her. It was red with one white strip going horizontally on each side. "Wow! I've never seen real race car before this has got to be the coolest thing ever! How fast does it go? How many races have you won? Vroom Vroom!" she giggled like a twit, fan girling over the cart before her. Turbo was shocked by her sudden interest.

"Um…" he chuckled slightly, "Well, it goes pretty fast. I've won a lot of races. Vroom Vroom?" he laughed at her last statement. Goldilocks then spotted a ladder that led up to the second floor.

"What's up there?" she asked curiously.

"Just my room. I keep a lot of my trophies up there-"

"Can I see them?" she exclaimed immediately after he spoke.

"Um, yeah sure, if that's what you want to do." he began to make his way up the ladder, Goldilocks not too far behind him. At the top, there was a trophy case that lined the back wall with over a dozen trophies in it.

"That's only a few of them, I have so many I need to keep them in storage." he explained, getting a bit cocky again. It seemed appropriate for the moment though, having his own fangirl here squealing over his trophies and his car.

"Wow, this is impressive." Goldilocks looked around a bit more. She noticed he had a bed to the right of the room, but there wasn't anything else very interesting. There was a railing that looked over the garage below, that she found quite cool. "Nice view." she commented, leaning on the rail. Turbo did the same beside her.

"Yeah…" he said. Goldilocks turned to him but he wasn't looking at the garage below, he was looking at her. She looked back down to hide her blush and smile. "Would you… Maybe like a little racing lesson?"

"Seriously?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why not? You seem to love racing so much, why not learn to race yourself?" he smiled at her, and she smiled back. They both got down the elevator and back to the car. Turbo opened the garage door and drove it out into the court, Goldilocks following behind on foot. He stopped it just outside the door and hopped out. Goldilocks immediately hopped in and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel.

"Eager to learn, I like that." Turbo said, giving her a charming smile. He then began the lesson, "Now, this is the gear shift. This basically controls whether you move forward, back, or just park. There are two pedals on the ground, one is the brake, for stopping, and the other is the accelerator which is for accelerating." he continued sharing his knowledge with his new friend. She listened intently and looked at him every now and again. She realized, under all that cocky attitude, Turbo was really a nice guy.

The lesson proceeded to move smoothly. Goldilocks was a natural behind the wheel, to Turbo's surprise. As it got later, Turbo walked the girl back to her game.

"Thanks for the lesson, it was super fun." she thanked.

"No problem." he said. Goldilocks then planted a kiss on his cheek and walked back into her game. Turbo stood there for a moment till the girl was out of sight. He then smiled and gave an accomplished sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Goldilocks exited her game to be happily greeted by her boyfriend. She immediately hugged him, "Hi! How was your day?" she asked.

"Slow." Turbo began, "Almost no one played today. Which is weird since my game's so popular." Since closing he had been puzzled by how little his game was played. He tried to shrug it off, but he felt like something was wrong. Now that he was with his girlfriend, he felt better.

"Well, i'm sure it's nothing big." she tried to reassure him. "Wanna go to tappers?" she asked excitedly. It was Thursday, the day they would always go to Tappers and drink to their heart's content. It was the only day that they hung out without question. They walked together, talking about their day a bit more, and once finally at Tappers they were greeted by the main character of the game.

"Hey you two love birds! is it Thursday already? Here you go!" he placed two root beers on the bar in front of them. The two clinked their drinks together in cheers and drank up. As the night progressed they played their usual drinking games, and chatted about stupid little things like life outside the arcade and why they were programmed. They had pretty deep conversations sometimes that ended in a shrug that said "Who cares!" As long as they had each other they were happy.

The next day Goldilocks walked out into game central station, but saw no sign of Turbo. They usually didn't hang out all day everyday, so she wasn't surprised if he was in his game working on his cart or something. Usually she would be doing something with the characters in her game as well, but today was different. Yesterday she noticed how worried Turbo was about no one playing his game sos he thought she'd go visit him today and see if he was feeling better.

'Just watch,' Goldilocks thought to herself, 'It'll all be over. I'll get there and he'll say 'Good news! It was just a slow day yesterday, everything is back to normal!'' Ted and Teddy walked out of the Turbo Time entrance just as she was about to enter, and she greeted them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." they said in unison, they both seemed to be a bit down.

"You guys ok?" she asked. The two gave each other a look, and this made her more curious.

"You going to see Turbo?" Ted asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Um, yeah." she answered. Something was wrong.

"He's pretty steamed right now, you might wanna be careful." Ted warned the girl. At this, she continued on her way into Turbo Time. It was her mission to figure out what had happened to make Turbo so angry. She knew he had a temper, but lately he hasn't been angry about anything. What could have suddenly sparked a flame? She approached his home, and knocked on the big metal door.

"Turbo, it's me Goldilocks. You in there?" Turbo opened the door enough for her to come inside. She smiled at her beloved, but she could tell just by his face he was not in the best of moods. "What's the matter?" she asked with concern. Turbo began to pace in front of his car, which Goldilocks assumed he had been doing before.

"I just can't believe it! Litwak plugged in a new racing game called Road Blasters and now suddenly all the kids don't wanna play Turbo Time anymore!" Goldilocks didn't realize how serious this was.

"Oh, Turbo, i'm so sorry to hear that, but it's not the end of the world. Kids won't stop playing Turbo Time. Turbo Time is awesome! Why would kids stop playing?" she asked.

"Oh, you should have seen them, Goldi," he began, "the kids were lining up to play that new game! It was like torture having to sit there and watch them… 'Oh look at these great graphics!' 'Wow, this game is so much better than Turbo Time!'" he mocked the kids voices.

"They said that?" Goldilocks asked.

"Yes! Right in front of me!" he was enraged, he went on and on about how stupid the new game was. Goldilocks felt bad, she had never seen him so riled up before. She then had a brilliant idea.

"You know what you should do," she began, "you should play a prank on the characters from that Road Blasters. Just to show'em who's boss." she smiled, knowing her idea would cheer him up. Turbo loved a good prank, especially on people he hated (Which was surprisingly a lot of people). A mischievous grim grew on his face.

"I just might, Goldi, I just might…"


	6. Chapter 6

Turbo waited till everyone went back to their games, and Game Central Station was completely emptied. He then ran across the room to the entrance of Road Blasters. He got a look at the place. It was a bit more advanced compared to his game. More curves in the tracks, bigger scenery, better looking vehicles.

"The graphics are amazing…" Turbo mumbled in anger. 'How dare they even think about having better graphics.' Turbo thought. He ran over to what looked like four garages. Turbo hid behind the side of the garages as three cars came zooming out of the first three doors and out onto the track to race.

"Quarter Alert." he heard echoing in the background of the race cars engines. As soon as each car was out of sight, he ran over to look inside each garage. There was no car in any of the three garages that the racers left. He then decided to check out the fourth garage. Inside was a red race car in pristine condition.

"Perfect…"

Turbo was driving over to the track, hoping to find some signs of the road blasters racers. He then saw then zooming across the track not too far ahead. He floored it, and was soon close behind them. He was fast enough to pass them all, and drive right across the track yelling, "Turbo-Tastic!" The other racers were confused, as Turbo went back and forth across the track until he crashed into one of the carts. When the carts collided, both the racers and their codes glitched.

"Watch where you're go-go-go-going!" Turbo yelled, glitching in the middle of his sentence. The other racer was glitching out of control, his words didn't even seem audible.

"Who-ho-o-o-o-o-o- oooo oooooo iiiiinnnkkkk oooo aaauuuuuuu?!" he tried to yell. "Auuuu ooo cra-cra-cra-cra-crazy!?"

"Sorry, I don't speak lo-lo-lo-loser!" Turbo laughed. In the midst of his laughing he noticed that the cars were still moving and about to crash into the garages. Turbo screamed and shut his eyes tightly. He felt himself glitch again, then heard a loud crash, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see that the two cars had crashed along with the racer who had now regenerated back to normal. Turbo was just outside the garages watching it all unfold. The racer who crashd began emerging from the rubble. His fellow racers came to help their friend out of the pile of glitching car parts.

"Where is he? Where's that sorry excuse for a-" the racer yelled, but stopped when he noticed the mysterious wrecker had vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Turbo ran out of the entrance of Road Blasters, gasping for breath. The moment he realized he was ok, he fled the crime scene. A hit and run, he never wanted to think about it again. He was just glad they would be gone form the arcade. A glitch like that would get them out for sure.

"The arcade is now closed." A voice said over a loud speaker in the station. Turbo took this as a chance to flee back to his game before anyone saw him, unfortunately, someone was anxious to see him.

"Turbo!" he heard the sweet voice of his girlfriend behind him. He winced at the sound of her voice. "You're out early, ready to prank some racers? I'm pretty sure you've already got an idea, but I had a cool one-"

"Oh, it's already been done." Turbo mentioned, rubbing the back of his neck but not turning to face his girlfriend.

"Aw, really? Well, how about we go back to your place and you tell me all about it!" she suggested, taking his hand and leading him into Turbo Time. Turbo enjoyed holding Goldi's hand. It gave him this sense of comfort. Her hand was the only hand he ever really held before.

"There you are!" The two heard the twins from the track.

"Hi guys!" Goldilocks said cheerily as usual.

"Do you mind if we talk to Turbo alone for a moment?" Ted asked.

"It's cool." Goldilocks answered, "I'll wait for you at your place." she said to Turbo, walking away. Once the twins knew the girl was out of hearing distance, they both approached their friend.

"Where were you?" They said in unison.

"None of your business." Turbo retorted.

"It is too our business, because thanks to you THAT has happened." Teddy pointed up to the screen where an orange piece of paper was taped reading, "Out of Order." Turbo was in shock.

"No, that's not what I- This wasn't-" he stuttered.

"Explain yourself!" Ted yelled. Turbo knew he had to come clean.

"I went to road blasters, messed with them and put them out of order." The twins were silent. Turbo looked up to see their faces, and they were completely blank.

"That's low, Turbo." Ted began.

"Even for you." Teddy finished. Turbo wasn't taking any of this crap.

"You know, I don't regret what I did. If they were still in order no one would be playing us and guess what happens to games that aren't played? They get unplugged! I'm not just going to count the days and wait around like the goody two shoes you guys are. I did something about it. We can fix this." Turbo yelled.

"No we can't, and you know it!" Teddy yelled back. Turbo knew he was right. "If you want you can stay here and rot away with the game and try to save it or whatever you're gonna do, but we are going."

"Going where?" Turbo asked.

"Don't know, all we know is that we can't be here."

"You guys, you can't give up hope so easily-"

"Stop it, Turbo!" Ted yelled. "It's over man. Game over."

Turbo walked back to his house to see his girlfriend sitting by the door.

"I told you you could go in." he said.

"I couldn't get the door open, I'm too weak." She laughed at herself. She liked to act like a little damsel in distress for her boyfriend.

"You can fight bears on a daily basis but you can't open a garage door." he proceeded to lift the door with ease and the two walked in.

"I noticed the 'Out of Order' paper. What's that all about?" Goldilocks asked, trying to remain calm. On the inside she was screaming and overreacting, worried that he may be unplugged. But she could tell by Turbo's attitude he would not react well to all that flailing around.

"I guess I went a little too far with my prank." Turbo admitted. Goldilocks cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"I just went into Road Blasters to mess with their game a bit. I drove around the course, I bumped into a guy, made the game glitch, put them right out of order!" At this Goldilocks gasped. "I guess I messed up though cause not being here put us out of order too." he concluded.

"Turbo! What you did wasn't a prank, that was sabotage!" she began, "Those poor racers are probably going to be unplugged now!"

"Those losers deserve to die! They think they can just come in and ruin my game." he retorted.

"The only one who's ruined anything is you!" she yelled.

"Well sorry that you're so in love with the guys at Road Blasters!" Goldilocks could not believe what she was hearing. These accusations were untrue and Turbo knew that.

"I've never even met the guys from that game!"

"Then why are you defending them?"

"Because no one deserves to be unplugged, and you should know better!" she yelled again. This was becoming pointless in Goldilockses eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything to change his mind, although she wish she could. "I'm going to go-"

"No you're not! I'm not done arguing!" Turbo interrupted. "Besides, you can't get that door open by yourself, and you're not going anywhere unless I say so!" Goldilocks was offended by this. He couldn't control her life, telling her where to go and what to do. Why was he suddenly acting so mean?

"Who are you?"she asked. It seemed like he had changed into a completely different person.

"I am Turbo, the greatest racer of all time, and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me!" he screamed, stepping closer to Goldilocks. She stepped back instinctively.

"What happened to cool Turbo? Charismatic Turbo? Turbo that didn't take things too far?" she yelled. Goldilocks was done. She was done with yelling, done with arguing, and especially done with Turbo. She walked to the door and pulled it open with ease.

"I thought you said you couldn't open that door?" Turbo asked.

"There's a lot of things I don't tell you!" she lied. She told him everything, she just wanted to rile him up more. Goldilocks then let the door fall back down, causing a loud slam.


	8. Chapter 8

Goldilocks decided to apologize to Turbo the next day for all the arguing. After all, if he was getting unplugged, she wanted to spend some time with him, so she could possibly bring him into her game. She had always wanted to live with her boyfriend, now was a better time than ever. Although, she did understand that she would probably have to take the twins in too. She didn't mind though, the more the merrier.

She walked outside her game and looked across the station to where the Turbo Time sign usually was lit up. When she looked up though, it was blank. Her eyes went wide, "No," she muttered, "No! NO! It's too soon! How could it have happened so soon?!" her small mutters turned into a panic as she sprinted towards the now empty plug. She could feel the eyes of other characters focusing on her as she began to hyperventilate. Some came over to comfort the girl, such as Fix-It Felix Jr. from the game Fix-It Felix Jr.

"I know you were in love with Turbo and good friends with the twins, I was too. " he tried to calm her down, "but they're gone." It pained him to say the words but it was the truth. As far as he knew, no one made it out of the game before it was unplugged.

"When did it happen?" Goldilocks asked, a bit calmer now. She stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

"Just before the arcade opened yesterday. Road Blasters went with'em." Goldilocks gasped, she had completely forgotten about the other game. A lump formed in her throat and she couldn't speak anymore. Her heart tightened with emotion and her eyes flooded her face. Felix placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss…"

Turbo was hidden in the shadows of another game's entrance. He had been staring at the graffiti on the walls all day. He had nothing to do but stare. He was lucky he was outside his game when it was unplugged. He was walking over to Goldi's to apologize when he heard the sound of the game being unplugged behind him. He knew Ted and Teddy were still in there, and sprinted back to Turbo Time but it was too late. They were gone. Everything was gone.

He would be out in the open if it weren't for the rumors he had heard. "Did you hear what theta Turbo guy did? He messed with that Road Blasters game and now both of them are getting the boot!" "I heard he was jealous of the new racers and just glitched their entire game." "I heard he messed with their code, and they all forgot how to drive!" He had gotten a few disapproving glares before and he hoped never to fell them again. He wasn't sure what to do at this point.

He couldn't go back out there. People would taunt him and hate him, he was pretty sure Goldi and Felix would disapprove of him now too. He had nothing left, he was all alone. The thought of being alone scared him. He had never been alone until now.

"Come on Turbo," he said to himself, "you've got to think about the future, not the past. I need a new life, a new set of wheels," he practically felt a light bulb light up above his head, "maybe even a new game…"


	9. Chapter 9

7 YEARS LATER

Turbo waited in hiding till the perfect game arrived. Then he would strike. It took a while, but in 1997, Sugar Rush was plugged in. The new racing game intrigued him. Although, it took some time to get used to all the candy and pink (although he justified by calling it salmon, it did seem more of a salmon shade to him than it did pink.). Taking over the sweet land was easy enough (and another story in itself), although it took quite a bit of work to change the code and alter the minds of the avatars.

His most difficult challenge was that brat, Vanellope Von Shcweetz, the rightful princess of Sugar Rush. In this game, she was the best racer in the land, but now that Turbo- Now knowns as King Candy, was there, that was all about to change. He had done everything his power to make sure that Vanellope Von Schweetz would never race again.

He spent a good year inside Sugar Rush. He was too afraid to leave, in fear anyone would recognize him. Today was a new day though, he decided that it was time to get over his silly fears and go out into Game Central Station. Maybe even make some friends outside of Sugar Rush.

The moment he stepped out of the power cord, he felt nostalgic. He remembered pacifically everything in an instant. The pranks he played with (and on occasion, on) his friends, the dates he had with Goldilocks. In that moment he wanted to be Turbo again. He shook the feeling off quickly and decided he needed a drink. He looked around and found that Tappers was still a part of the arcade. No surprise there, it was an oldie and a goodie.

When he entered the bar, it was fairly empty. Not too many of the barstools were taken. In the very back row, he spotted Goldilocks at the bar. He then remembered, 'Its Thursday, we always came to Tappers on Thursday.' He smiled at the memory, then took a seat by the girl. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, but decided to ignore him.

"Hi, I'm Candy. King Candy." he introduced his new self. Goldilocks kept her eyes away from the man.

"Goldilocks." she said flatly.

"Nice name, can I buy you a drink?" he asked politely.

"No." she refused. This wasn't the first time this had happened, a guy hitting on her. She had encountered it a couple of times since her boyfriend's passing. The guys gave up pretty quickly and never spoke to her again.

"You sure?" he tried again. Tapper was nearby, wiping the bar and listening.

"I'm positive." she refused again.

"Oh come on, one drink, Goldi?" King Candy tried one last time. At this Goldilocks froze. She turned to the man and stared him dead in the eye.

"What did you just call me?"

"Goldi?" he was confused, he used to always call her Goldi. She grabbed him by his bow tie and pulled him closer to her, to show that she wasn't messing around.

"No one calls me Goldi! Got that?"

"But I- I was just-"

"GOT THAT?" she screamed. Candy put his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok, no more Goldi, got it." She dropped him back on his seat and stormed out of the bar. Tapper, watching the whole scene, now approached the King.

"Don't take it personal, it's not your fault." Tapper assured him.

"What's the matter with her?" Candy asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. Goldilocks had never acted this way before.

"She's been like this ever since her boyfriend died seven years ago." Candy crunched the numbers in his head. That was when Turbo Time was unplugged.


	10. Chapter 10

King Candy waited till the next week to see Goldilocks at Tappers again. He needed the time to think of what to say and how to win Goldilocks' trust. He spent the entire week thinking about her. The moment he looked at her for the first time in years, the memories flooded back into his mind. He missed her, and he wanted her back.

When Thursday did finally roll around he was ready to take action. He walked into the bar confident and ready. He spotted the blonde girl in her usual spot and took a seat beside her. He saw her roll her eyes, but he expected that reaction. "Hi." he began.

"Go away." she responded. 'That was welcoming…' Candy thought.

"Look, I know you don't like me, and we sort of got off on the wrong foot last week. Maybe we could try again?" he explained.

"What do you want from me?" she asked in a monotone voice. She suspected he wanted a fling or a date which she was not ready for. She wasn't are if she would ever be ready.

"A friend." he admitted. Goldilocks eyed the man, and observed his features. He was short, maybe her height. He was old and had grey hair, and a colorful suit with a purple tailcoat, red bow tie, and matching gold vest and pants. He also had a shiny crown on his head. She suspected he was royalty in his game.

"Ok." she gave in, holding out a hand "Goldilocks." Candy shook it.

"King Candy, but you can just call me Candy, or King whatever you prefer." he gave a weird little giggle which made Goldi smile for the first time in a long time. Maybe having a friend wouldn't be so bad. "So what game are you from?" he asked.

"Just Right." she answered, "It's a fighting adventure type game." she explained, "I'm sort of the main character, the players take me on my adventure in which I collect coins through a forest and fight bears and what not on different levels. But lately we haven't been to popular. I don't care though, i'm still here." She stopped herself, realizing she was ranting a bit. "What about you?"

"I'm from a racing game called 'Sugar Rush.'" he answered.

"Racing game?" Goldi asked unsurely.

"Yes." King Candy said with a lisp.

"You- You mean like go kart racing?" she sounded nervous, and Candy knew why.

"Well, yes." he answered, "Is something wrong?" he asked. It was silent a moment. Goldi looked down at the bar and shook her head.

"No, nothing…" she said unconvincingly. "I got to go. Maybe we could chat again sometime." Goldilocks jumped off the tall stool and began to walk away.

"Sure, next Thursday?" King Candy called to the girl as she walked away.

"Alright, see ya then!" she shouted, exiting. The King smiled, knowing that his plan had worked.


	11. Chapter 11

Goldilocks and King Candy continued to see each other every Thursday. The weeks would go slow, and they were always anxious to talk, so they started seeing each other Thursdays and Mondays. Then it was Thursdays, Mondays, and Saturdays. They couldn't get enough of each other's company. They'd laugh, tell stories, drink a few root beers, it was worth every second. A month had passed and Goldilocks was finally coming out of her shell. King Candy was happy to see the girl laugh and smile again. He knew that they would probably be no more than friends, but he would like to change that.

Saturday came and they were at Tappers. Goldilocks was anxious to see her friend. When he finally sat down, Goldilocks had to ask, "Can I come to Sugar Rush?" King Candy was taken aback by the question. "I know it's rude to invite myself, it's just… I haven't seen a racing game in a really long time and I just thought it would be fun to do something else besides be here." She waited for his answer. A smile was slowly forming the King's face.

"Haha! Yes! Yes we can!" he was so excited, he never expected her to ask. "Let's go!" he hopped off the chair and began skipping out of the bar.

"Now?" Goldi laughed.

"Yes! Now! Lets' go! Hoohoo!" he laughed. Goldilocks followed not too far behind King Candy. He guided her to his game and they travelled through the power cord. Before they entered onto the rainbow bridge, King Candy stopped the girl.

"Close your eyes." he instructed.

"Why?" she giggled in excitement. King Candy knew that the Candy themed world was a sight to behold, and knew that she would be just as amazed by it as he was the first time he entered.

"Just trust me!" he said. She smiled and closed her eyes. King Candy grabbed her hands and led her out. Holding her soft hands again made him smile like a twit. He was happy she couldn't see him. He remembered back to when he would smile like that before and she would look at him, laugh and say "You're such a dork!" then give the exact same smile he gave back.

On the bridge, Goldi felt the warmth from the light shining on her face. "Ok, open your eyes!" King Candy exclaimed, still smiling wide. She did as she was told and was marveled by the sight before her. Cotton Candy clouds filled the sky and chocolate rivers and lakes sat still below waiting for someone to take a sip. Mountains of frosting and ice cream and fudge and sweets towered over the candy cane trees which were as tall as redwoods. She could see racers in the distance with their candy themed go karts. The sound for the engines made Goldi feel alive. They roared in the distance and she wanted to get closer.

"You know, it's even better up close," King Candy interrupted her daydream, "would you like me to give you a tour?" he asked, knowing she would agree.

"Yes! I would love that!" she replied happily, now wearing the same smile the King wore. He led her down the rainbow bridge and through the land showing her all the different things to see. He took her through the candy cane tree forest and diet cola mountain. They ended their journey by the laffy taffy jungle.

"This is so amazing, King Candy." Goldilocks enthused as she walked through the jungle, passing purple taffy vines.

"I know," he agreed, "i'm glad I could share it with you." he smiled at the girl in front of him, but she wasn't paying attention. She hopped onto a bridge that looked like a purple and yellow tree that had fallen down. King Candy did not hop on behind her. "Goldi, you might wanna get down form there. Come back to me beefier you get hurt!" he called to her. The girl turned and began to walk back but didn't hop off.

"It's just a fallen tree, what's the big deal?" she asked, trying to keep her balance.

"It's a double stripe." he explained. "Double stripe break, now get down before this thing disappears underneath you!"

"I'll just fall into the nesquick." she assured him.

"The nesquick-sand!" King Candy corrected her, but before she could register what he said, the tree blinked, then vanished underneath the girl. King Candy quickly reached for her and grabbed her hand, pulling her back onto the ground. The two were breathing heavily from the fright, their hearts beating fast. King Candy's beater faster, realizing he was hugging the girl. He blushed a bit, but continued to hold her. When Goldilocks finally noticed, she pushed herself out of his grasp, then awkwardly laughed.

"I guess that's enough adventure for one day." she insisted, "I best be on my way." she began to walk away briskly, but the King stopped her.

"Wait! How about after closing tomorrow you come to the racing roster?" he asked. Goldilocks stopped, and turned back to him.

"The what?" she asked.

"It's a race to determine who is going to be on the roster for opening the next day. We have one everyday. It'll be fun." he tried to convince her. Sh thought a moment, then gave a soft smile.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Until tomorrow." she waved and then began to walk quickly back to the bridge. Then she came back, "I have no idea where i'm going, could you walk me back to game central station?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

King Candy laughed. "Sure, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Goldilocks found herself walking to Sugar Rush to see the Racing Roster. It was exciting, she had to admit, but in a way she wasn't sure if seeing this race was right or wrong. It hurt her to see the cars but at the same time it gave her a feeling of hope. She loved racing games, but since Turbo-Time had gone she had vowed never to enter one again.

She walked through the candy land world and took King Candy's directions to an area where there was a track with little boys and girls all waiting to race to their victory. Different stands were on the side of the track with candy people sitting inside cheering their favorite avatar on. She then spotted King Candy sitting atop the highest stand, he spotted her immediately and pulled on a gold rope. Suddenly, a staircase folded out to Goldi's feet, and she began to make her way up each step.

"Hello, Goldilocks!" he laughed, "Ready to see me win? Again!" he added with a cheery laugh. She didn't realize just how crazy he was about racing. He looked about ready to rocket into the sky. She laughed with him.

"As ready as i'll ever be." she replied.

"Let the random racing roster begin!" King Candy shouted to his subjects below. He then pulled another rope and a red slide folded out in front of him. He jumped onto it and slid down it like a slide, landing perfectly in his go kart.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" an announcer's voice echoed through the land. The racers all zoomed past the starting line, a couple lagging behind. Of course, King Candy was right in front of everyone. Goldi watched on the jumbo-tron as racers drove through little floating squares on the track that gave them power ups. They used them to speed themselves up or slow other racers down. They drove through gum ball machines that shot out giant gum balls. Some racers were crushed and others easily maneuvered through them.

They then travelled up a spiral, cake mountain. When they reached the top they were shot out of a canon that launched them through the air to the other end of the track. Goldilocks cheered as racers landed safely on the other side. She had never seen races this intense (or HD) before.

They then raced through a blizzard like area made of ice cream. The racers sped through a mountain and down the road, soon approaching the finish line. King Candy was right next to a pink racer named Taffyta Muttonfudge. They gave each other evil glares as they each floored it and zoomed towards the finish line. As they passed over the checkered floor, the jumbo-tron showed a picture of the winner. It was a close call, but King Candy had won first place.

Goldilocks cheered as she slid down the red slide and landed on the race track below where her friend was happily accepting his millionth trophy. "Nicely done!" she yelled above the roaring crowd.

"Haha! Thank you Goldilocks, but this is a daily occurrence, i've got at least ten dozen more of these back at my castle." he shined his trophy with his elbow as he spoke. Goldi rolled her eyes playfully, knowing he was trying to show off. "Thank you for being here today," he continued, "did you enjoy the race?" he asked.

"Oh yes, of course I did! I just love racing!" she enthused, "And this game- WOW! It's so high def! I've never seen such complex courses and amazing power ups! This is even better than-" she stopped her self. She knew it was better than Turbo-Time, but she couldn't say it out loud. In her heart, Turbo-Time was always the best, and Turbo was always the best racer.

"Better than…" the King waited. The girl shook her head.

"Nothing. Forget it." she gave a trying smile, but it quickly faded away. "Listen, I got to go. Nice job today." she said, running back to Game Central Station. King Candy stood shocked. He felt like he just lost a life, that feeling of death just before you regenerate. It pained him to see her so upset. Suddenly, winning wasn't important anymore, Goldi was.


	13. Chapter 13

On Monday, King Candy was not surprised to see Goldilocks at Tappers waiting for him. He sat in his usual seat beside her but instead of a friendly hello there was an awkward silence.

"Sorry, I just kind of… Left yesterday." Goldilocks apologized, "I was just a little upset."

"By what?" he asked quietly. The blonde was silent. She thought about it a moment, then gave a sigh of defeat.

"It's a long story…" she began. "About seven years ago I was in love with the most amazing racer in Litwak's, Turbo. He was handsome, charming, and a little mischievous at times. He loved pranks- Anyways…" she continued, not wanting to go on too much about the boy, "he was the main character of the game 'Turbo-Time.' It was a fairly popular game at the time, had a lot of attention. And boy did he LOVE attention. More importantly, he loved winning. Sometimes I thought he loved winning more than he loved me!" she gave a nervous giggle.

"But then one day there was another game plugged in. Another racing game. It got a lot more thunder than Turbo-Time did and he did not like that one bit." King Candy was on the edge of his seat, almost as though he had never heard the story before. "He got so jealous that he abandoned his game and wrecked the road blasters game putting them, and his game, out of order." she stopped thinking back on it. Memories of it all kept flooding into her mind.

"I remember just before his game was unplugged, we got into a really big fight. We never usual fought. It was one of my worst memories. I remember I went to apologize and to help him, since we all knew his game would be unplugged. But when I got there, it was too late, we didn't know it was coming so fast." Goldilocks was crying now, face down on the bar, buried in her arms.

King Candy was aghast. He never realized how much his death affected her. He knew she was probably sad and heartbroken, but to break down in tears at the remembrance of it all was more than he expected. Whenever he looked back on it, he regretted it with all his heart, but then he would just shrug it off. When she looked back, it was like she was getting sucked into a dark hole. He tried to remember back to what he said, that could have possibly upset her so much or what he could have done.

_"Turbo! What you did wasn't a prank, that was sabotage!" she began, "Those poor racers are probably going to be unplugged now!"_

_"Those losers deserve to die! They think they can just come in and ruin my game." he retorted._

_"The only one who's ruined anything is you!" she yelled._

_"Well sorry that you're so in love with the guys at Road Blasters!" Goldilocks could not believe what she was hearing. These accusations were untrue and Turbo knew that._

_"I've never even met the guys from that game!"_

_"Then why are you defending them?"_

_"Because no one deserves to be unplugged, and you should know better!" she yelled again. This was becoming pointless in Goldilockses eyes. She knew she couldn't do anything to change his mind, although she wish she could. "I'm going to go-"_

_"No you're not! I'm not done arguing!" Turbo interrupted. "Besides, you can't get that door open by yourself, and you're not going anywhere unless I say so!" Goldilocks was offended by this. He couldn't control her life, telling her where to go and what to do. Why was he suddenly acting so mean?_

_"Who are you?"she asked. It seemed like he had changed into a completely different person._

_"I am Turbo, the greatest racer of all time, and I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me!"_

He never realized how hurtful his words might have been. He looked at the poor girl, whose head still laid on the bar. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was breathing heavily. He took her hands and made her sit up. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red. Candy had never seen her like this before, and frankly, he didn't like it. He took a napkin off the bar and wiped her cheeks. Goldilocks took the napkin out of his hand and proceeded to do it herself.

"Sorry." she giggled in embarrassment. King Candy giggled too.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Turbo probably didn't realize what he had until it was gone anyway." It felt weird saying his old name again, and in third person. They exchanged smiles, and Goldilocks hugged him. For the first time in seven years, she hugged him again. She released it quickly.

"Thanks for being such great friend." she grinned. Goldi then proceeded to go back to her game. King Candy missed her immediately. The feeling of her curly, blonde, hair brushing against his cheek, her warmth pressing against his, he missed that moment. Then he realized, he didn't know what he had until it was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Goldilocks had felt better by closing the next day. She decided that because she wasn't supposed to meet King Candy at Tappers today, she would go to the next racing roster. Compared to yesterday, she had felt a bit more emotionally stable. And even though she thought about Turbo every time she saw a race car, she vowed to avoid the thought like the plague. Goldilocks wanted her friend to know that she had put the past behind her and she was ready to start anew. She wasn't entirely sure if that was true, but she wanted to try.

As Goldilocks approached the race track to find a place to sit, she noticed a little girl with jet black hair tied back with licorice hiding behind one of the stands. She peeked out from behind to watch the race but put her head back when she thought someone would spot her. Goldi swear she saw the girl flash a blue color, like something was off with her coding, but ignored it. 'That girl looks like an avatar, why isn't she on the track with the other racers?' Goldilocks thought. 'Was she on the roster last time?' Goldi couldn't remember, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

She approached the girl, "Excuse me, aren't you supposed to be on the track with the others?" The girl just gave her a puzzled look. "You are a racer aren't you?" Goldi tried again.

"I wish. I'd give anything to be out there with them." the girl enthused.

"I'm Goldilocks by the way." she extended a hand. The girl shook the hand and stood up. "Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"Why can't you race?" Goldi asked.

"I guess it's cause I'm a glitch." she assumed with a shrug.

"A what?" Goldilocks asked. She had never heard of such a thing.

"A g-g-g" the girl flickered blue, "glitch. King Candy says that if I race our game will be shit down, but I don't believe him. He hates me, just like the other racers." Goldilocks wanted laugh at that. She couldn't imagine the King hating anyone. Especially not a disabled child that was one of his loyal subjects.

"Why do you stay here then?" Goldilocks wanted to help this poor girl, but she wasn't sure how.

"Glitches can't leave their games." she said sadly. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, "I got to go, it's risky for me to be out here, nice chatting with you goldi-pocks." Vanellope joked as she got up.

"It's locks." she shouted to the child.

"Bye Locks!" she shouted back. Goldi giggled at the child's innocent joke. She then had a great idea. If she talked to King Candy, she could convince him to let her race. He was her friend after all, she knew he couldn't let her down.


	15. Chapter 15

Goldilocks anxiously awaited King Candy's arrival at Tappers. When he finally came, they ordered their drinks and she knew what she had to do.

"So you know that little girl in your game?" she began. Candy thought a minute.

"Taffyta?" he guessed.

"No-"

"Jubileena?" he guessed again, a small smile on his face hoping he'd get it right. Goldi returned it with a patient smile and tried to ask again.

"No, I mean-"

"Rancis? I'm just kidding! He's a boy!" Candy seemed to be in a particularly good mood today.

"Someone's a little excited." Goldilocks laughed. The King gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just so happy to see you, I haven't seen you in- what's it been? Two days!" His lisp was thicker when he was excited and she thought it was cute. "Anyways, what little girl?" he stopped guessing. He took a drink of his root beer.

"Vanellope." she said. Immediately he spit out his drink. Goldilocks was taken aback by his action.

"Vanellope? Why are you so concerned about her? She's nothing but a glitch, causing trouble every where she goes." he sounded more bitter now, mumbling some other things under his breath.

"Not when I saw her." she retorted.

"When did you meet her?" he asked, sounding demanding.

"At the roster yesterday." she answered.

"You- She- The roster- What?!" he was so confused. He felt his heart racing at a million miles an hour, the way it speeds up when you are about to go in front of a group of people to speak. He thought of all the horrible outcomes that could happen now. He could lose his place in Sugar Rush, lose his racing career, or worst of all, lose Goldilocks again.

"Isn't it a bit unfair that she can't race?" Goldi tried. She honestly saw nothing wrong with the girl's problem, it was just a glitch. Of course, Goldilocks had never met a glitch and wasn't sure what they were capable of.

"Not at all, it's for her own good, and the game's good, that she doesn't race!" the King said sternly. He wanted to change the subject but his stubborn friend wouldn't let him.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Goldi said with an innocent smile.

"The worst?" he said. 'I could lose my life, you, my secret would be out!' was what he wanted to say, the truth. Of course he couldn't say that though. He quickly thought up a lie as to why the girl couldn't race. "Well, you know how the roster works right? The first nine gamers to cross the finish line get to be on the racing roster for players to play the next day." Goldi nodded in understanding, "Well, if she races and crosses that finish line…" he paused and held out the last word, trying to come up with a horrible pity story that sounded believable. It suddenly hit him, "If she crosses that finish line and players pick her as an avatar, she'll be glitching on screen and the players will think our game is broken. Then we'll be put out of order and eventually unplugged. My subjects will have no home, except her because she cannot leave the game."

His story sounded believable. Goldi had a look of concern on her face, filled with sympathy. "Poor thing." she held a hand over her heart.

"I know it seems bad, but it's all as it should be." King Candy assured her.

"Why should one little girl sacrifice her happiness just so everyone else can live on?" Golidlocks questioned. "Why would the creators make her if she is just living her life with no purpose?" she asked, not really searching for an answer.

Candy wasn't sure how to answer at this point. The question was so deep, and beyond him. He remembered when they used to come to Tappers and have deep conversations like this. It was a lot to think about. The king did not want to think about it though, he had enough to think of as it is. "How about we change the subject?" he smiled, obviously fake.

"I'm all sad now. Which reminds me," she turned to her friends, "there's a rumor going around that my game is going to be unplugged since no one plays it anymore." Goldi laid her head on the bar. King Candy was baffled by this.

"Who said that? I'll beat'em up if you want me to!" he punched his fist into his other hand, showing that he was ready to fight anyone. Although his friend was flattered by his protectiveness over her, she knew it wasn't necessary.

"Someone asked me and I told them I had no idea what they were talking about then they told me that the rumor had gone around. Honestly, it's nothing to me. Rumors are stupid. People make them up to make other people look bad, that's all." she admitted, but she wasn't sure if she believed herself.


End file.
